


Your First Mum

by LittleSixx



Series: Are You My Mother - Coda Fics [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Adult Hermione Granger, Baby Scorpius Malfoy, Cinnamon Roll Scorpius Malfoy, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, POV Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSixx/pseuds/LittleSixx
Summary: Scorpius asks Hermione to tell him more about his first mum.





	Your First Mum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [14fan4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/14fan4ever/gifts).



> This fic was requested by 14fan4ever and takes place in fall or winter of 2011. The story is an extension of my fic titled, "Are You My Mother?" At this time, Scorpius is five and Crixus is three. This work has not been beta-read.

Hermione collapsed onto the sofa one Wednesday morning after a long evening at St. Mungo’s. 

She hated overnights. They messed with her sleep schedule and she got to see less of her kids. Sometime around seven, Draco patted her shoulder and said,

“It is time you get to bed.”

Hermione couldn’t say how she managed to get from the sofa to their bed, but when she opened her eyes again her fingers were clutching the duvet cover. Scorpius was balled up to her left, fully clothed beneath the blankets. Hermione tickled him awake and he batted her hands away with a loud shrill.

“Morning, Scorp.”

“’s afternoon.”

“Is it?” Hermione asked. “Well, what did you do to earn a nap in the middle of the day?”

“Not napping,” Scorp said.

“No? Then what are you doing in bed?”

“Hiding.”

“From whom?” Hermione asked.

“Dad.”

Hermione rolled over and pushed Scorpius’s hair out of his face. He responded by flipping face-first into a pillow. He had Draco’s straight blond hair, so light it was almost white. There were parts of Draco she saw reflected in her son, but as Scorpius got older Hermione began to see more of him being reflected in his father. He made Draco so happy, so proud ... And every day gave Draco more confidence that he could be the sort of father to Scorp that he never had himself. 

Hermione pulled the duvet over their heads and Scorp lifted his head from the pillow.

“He won’t find us in here,” she whispered. “Why are you hiding?”

“I asked a bad question.”

“You know the rules, Scorp, there are no bad questions.”

He shook his head.

“You know I’ll always love you and so will your father. What did you say to make him upset?”

“I asked for my first mum.”

Hermione’s heart cracked a little. They had always spoken to Scorpius about his birth mother; hiding it was never the right course of action. Draco still didn’t like to speak about Astoria much, but when he did he called her Scorpius’s “first mum” while he referred to Hermione as “your mother” or “your mum.”

“What did your father say?”

“He turned into a statue,” Scorp answered.

Catatonic, then. Hermione figured this question might be best answered by her, after all. She rubbed Scorpius’s back with one hand and looked into those grey eyes she’d fallen in love with five years earlier.

“Your first mum sent you to me, Scorp, and you are the best present I’ve ever gotten.”

“Even for Christmas?” he asked.

“Even for Christmas,” Hermione agreed with a smile. “Your father loved her like a friend, and is still very upset that she died. Sad that he never got to say good-bye to her.”

“‘s that why you always tell dad good-bye even in a hurry?”

“Yeah, Scorp,” Hermione nodded. “Yes, it is. And it’s not your fault that he is sad.”

“Then whose fault?”

“Nobody’s fault, Scorp. Your first mum got very sick, and that is why she died. It is no one’s fault; sometimes bad things just happen to good people.”

“My first mum was a good people?” Scorp asked.

Hermione laughed and said, “Yes, baby, Astoria was a good people.”

“What was she like?”

Hermione’s fingers stilled against her son’s back. She thought on it for a moment, wondered how to admit she had no idea.

“That is a question for your father.”

“I don’t wanna talk to him,” Scorp insisted. “I wanna talk to you.”

“Well ...” Hermione petered off. “Your father loved her dearly. He says she was a great listener and a really good friend.”

Scorpius frowned. He shuffled beneath their makeshift hideaway, evidently nonplussed by that answer. So Hermione tried again.

“I didn’t know her well, Scorp, but I do know that she is always going to be part of you.”

“How?” Scorpius pressed. “How do you know if you don’t know?!”

“Because I see her in you,” Hermione insisted. “You have her smile, Scorp. You have her laugh and all her happiness is in you now. Even your heart is hers.”

He thought about that for a moment then asked, “Am I you, too?”

“Oh, honey,” Hermione blinked away some tears and pulled Scorpius into an awkward under-the-blanket hug. “You mean everything to me.”

Scorpius pushed her away and said, “Why?”

“Your first mum knew I would love you,” she insisted. “I loved you from the moment you opened your eyes and looked at me, crying, clinging to your green blanket for dear life. I love you because I see all the best parts of us in you, Scorp. You have your father’s looks and your first mum’s heart, but up here,” Hermione tapped Scorpius on the forehead, “that is where you are most like me.”

Scorpius looked at his hands for a few moments. He flung himself onto Hermione’s lap in melodramatic fashion. That was definitely his father shining through.

“Does Crixus have a first mum, too?” he asked.

Hermione shook her head.

“No, I am his only mum. Your father and I were not ... Well, things were not like they are now. We didn’t really like each other at first, but we had to take care of you together. And after that we realized we liked each other a lot more than we thought we did.”

“You love dad because of me?” Scorp asked.

“Well ... Yes,” Hermione admitted. “I love him because I had to see him as your father. I got to see the best parts of him when I’d only seen the worst before. All of that is because of you.”

He was quiet again for a few moments.

“Would my first mum have liked me?”

“Honey, she would have loved you just as much as I do,” Hermione insisted. “Astoria would see the same things your father and I do and loved them just as much. Even how ticklish you are!”

Hermione attacked Scorpius’s stomach once again, tickling him until tears leaked from the corners of his eyes and they had positively wrecked the duvet. Hermione hugged her son to her chest and sighed.

“I might not have loved you first, Scorp, but I’m going to love you so much every day for the rest of my life that you’re going to be sick of it.”

“Nuh-uh,” Scorp mumbled into her shoulder. “Love you forever.”

“I’ll love you too, Scorp.” Hermione hugged him even tighter. “Forever, I promise ~~~~.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no plans to extend the "Are You My Mother?" universe at this time, but am always open to requests. Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
